


Firsts

by Moit



Category: Green Street Hooligans | Hooligans (2005)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete taught me so much more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first GSH fic. Gently, now.

Pete taught me so much more than I’d ever be able to to explain to anyone. (Not that I’d want to.) He was my first fight, bought me my first pint, and sat with me while I got my first tattoo. He was also my first lover.

We stumbled home to his flat one night after a match, both pissed and high off another West Ham win. Pete has just managed to shut the door as I dripped over the bag I’d thoughtlessly left in the way, and I fell against Pete’s broad chest. He caught me by the upper arms and steadied me on my feet.

“All right, mate?”

I nodded, but I wasn’t listening. I was too busy (or too drunk) watching his full lips form the words. Without thinking (definitely without thinking) I crushed my mouth against those full lips.

Almost immediately, Pete shoved me backwards. This time, I really did trip over my bag and I fell flat on my ass. I stared up at Pete through my drunken haze, not quite registering the pain in my ass, watching a range of emotions flit across Pete’s face. After what seemed like an eternity, Pete reached out a hand and pulled me back to my feet.

“You stupid fucken Yank,” he said, shaking his head.

I waited for him to toss me out -- punch me -- anything. I was definitely not expecting him to grab me by the front of my shirt and smother his mouth against mine in a hot, demanding kiss.

Pete made love to me for the first time that night. It was the most gentle I’d ever seen him. He took me in his arms and loved me, really loved me.

When Pete died, I felt my heart shatter like a pane of glass at the mercy of a brick. Millwall got their revenge, but we lost so much more. My sister lost her marriage, but Ben still had his father.

I lost my best friend, my lover, and nothing in the world would bring him back.


End file.
